


Twister: 10, Derek: 0

by Truetomorrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, everyone lives!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason's new, they try to explain their sexualities, Stiles is suuuuper subtle, Derek is long-suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister: 10, Derek: 0

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first time writing Teen Wolf, so this just jumps right into what I'm pretty sure will be an actual fic one day, if I can just write it.

 "Stiles. What about you? What kind... Uhm, what -sexual are you?"   
Despite his best intentions, Derek can't help the way his eyes shoot up to look at Stiles's face as he considers the question, which means he has a clear view of the smirk that forms in the instant before Stiles answers, slipping a hand silently into his pocket. 

"Deviant." Derek's arms give out as the butt plug he's been wearing throughout this entire, awful game of Twister sparks to life inside of him. 

Derek groans as Malia snorts and Scott growls "duuuude," while Lydia watches with interest as Jordan strokes her hair.   
"So Derek is..."

A low, "Stiles!" is ripped from his throat as the vibrations intensify, and Stiles tosses a shit-eating grin at Mason.

"Me. He's me-sexual."

Derek buries his head in his folded arms, legs still splayed awkwardly from the fall that lost him this game of Twister. He is going to rip the kid's throat out with his teeth. As soon as he finishes fucking him into the mattress because God is this a great position. 


End file.
